mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Akane Maniax
is an adventure game released for the PC by âge. It is a prequel of sorts to ''Muv-Luv and side story to Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, and features Suzumiya Akane from Kimi ga Nozomu Eien as its main heroine. Like Muv-Luv Extra and unlike Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, it focuses more on comedy than drama. The game starts several weeks after the end of Kimi ga Nozomu Eien and ends a day before Muv-Luv Extra starts. Most of the main characters from Muv-Luv can be seen in the game (the only notable exception would be Mitsurugi Meiya, who is seen in the Original Video Animation (OVA). It was originally released in parts with Tech GIAN without voice acting, but was later released as a game with full voice acting for members of âge's official fanclub. There is also a three episode OVA roughly based on the game, with the first DVD released on November 25, 2004. The first two episodes were done by Media Factory, while the last was done by Bandai Visual. Many characters in the game parody Tekkaman and Tekkaman Blade. The OVA mainly parodies robot shows such as Mazinger Z. Akane Maniax marked the first appearance of Gouda Jouji, who would later become a recurring gag character in âge's games. He has since appeared in the Kimi ga Nozomu Eien and Muv-Luv fandiscs. Plot Jouji Gouda is a new transfer student at Hakuryo High School. On his first day of class, he fell in love at first sight for Akane Suzumiya and boldly proposed to her on the spot. The two characters conflict with each other greatly, but Jouji never gives up and would do anything to express his love towards Akane. Although his attempts to win Akane's love at first do nothing but anger Akane, he gradually starts to make an impression on her, inspiring Akane to be more honest about her own feelings. There are two possible endings. In the good ending, Akane admits she might have developed feelings for Jouji—but confesses that she might be using him as a rebound guy since he reminds her of her sister's ex-boyfriend. He then finds a new true love in the form of Muv-Luv's Sumika, only to have his heart broken about a minute later when she goes running after Takeru. In the true ending, Jouji transforms into a hero called Dimension Knight Tekkumen (時空の騎士テックメン, "Jikuu no Kishi Tekkumen") and fights aliens. Either way, he is said to have transferred out of the school after being scouted for a baseball team in Muv-Luv Extra. Kouduki suggests that this might have been Meiya's doing in Muv-Luv Extra, and we see that this is indeed the fact in the Akane Maniax OAV, which suggests that the true ending is actually not the true ending. Characters ; :The main character of Akane Maniax. After being kicked out of his last school's baseball club, he transfers to Hakuryou with the intention of getting to the Koshien, paying no heed to the fact that he is a third-year student (i.e., he would never have another chance). He has a tendency to lose himself in his imagination, and is a bit of an idiot. He grows infatuated with Akane at first sight, and does whatever he can to get her attention. His character is a parody of Minami Jouji from Uchuu no Kishi Tekkaman, and in one of the endings he transforms into a parody of Tekkaman named Jikuu no Kishi Tekkumen. He first joins class 3-D, but is later dumped into class 3-B. ; :From Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. The main heroine. In Akane Maniax, she starts off with the personality she had in Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, but gradually softens up to become the Akane seen in Muv-Luv. Student in class 3-D. ; :A gym teacher sporting a yellow afro who is actually an alien. Has a mutant living in his afro. Based on Andlau (also pronounced Andorō) Umeda from Tekkaman. Only seen in the game. ; : A Hakuryou student who looks like a fat nerd, but is in fact the robot Takesu. Student in class 3-D. Only seen in the game. ; :From Muv-Luv. Akane's friend and rival. Student of class 3-B. ; :From Muv-Luv. Class 3-D's form teacher. ; :From Muv-Luv. Class 3-B's form teacher. ; :From Muv-Luv. Student in class 3-B. Jouji calls her "Psychic Gal". ; :From Muv-Luv. Student in class 3-B. Jouji calls her "Ambassador of the Animal Kingdom". ; :From Muv-Luv. Student in class 3-B. Jouji calls him "Gaia's Messenger", or sometimes just Gaia. They seem to get along pretty well, but it does not take very long for Mikoto to forget who he is after he transfers out (in Muv-Luv Extra). ; :Muv-Luv's main heroine. Student in class 3-B. ; :The protagonist of Muv-Luv. Student in class 3-B. ; :From Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. Akane's older sister. Only seen in the OVA. ; :From Muv-Luv. Only seen in the OVA. ; :From Muv-Luv. Only seen in the OVA. ; :Jouji after transforming via Tekku Setup. Looks like a cross between Tekkaman and a Gyan. ; :Takeo's true form, that of a robot. Based on Pegasu from Tekkaman Blade. Looks like a cross between Pegasu and a Zaku II. Serves as a mount for Tekkumen. Other appearances Kimi ga Nozomu Eien ~special FanDisk~ Jouji, Umeda, Takeo/Takesu and the alien in Umeda's afro return in the Kimi ga Nozomu Eien ~special FanDisk~ short story, "True Lies", based on a radio drama broadcasted on Kiminozo Radio. In it, Jouji transforms into a new version of Tekkumen, Tekkumen Blade (which parodies Tekkaman Blade). Muv-Luv supplement Jouji returns in Muv-Luv Duelist as a Rumbling Angel duelist. His deck focuses mainly on attacking the enemy with characters non-stop, and requires almost no strategy to use, reflecting his character. OVA episodes Theme songs Game *True route ending theme **Tekkumen no Uta (テックメンの歌) **:Singer: Miyauchi Takayuki *Normal route ending theme **Muv-Luv (マブラヴ) **:Singer: Kuribayashi Minami OVA *Opening theme **beginning **:Singer: Kuribayashi Minami *Ending theme (episodes 1, 2) **Arigato... (ありがと...) **:Singer: Mizuhashi Kaori *Ending theme (episode 3) **Muv-Luv (マブラヴ) **:Singer: Kuribayashi Minami See also *''Kimi ga Nozomu Eien'' *Muv-Luv *âge External links * [http://www.muvluv.com/Muvluv/index.htm Official Muv-Luv website] * âge official website * [http://www.akamani.com/ Official Akane Maniax OVA homepage] * Category:Adventure games Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Anime OVAs